Happy Birthday Ikuto!
by blackarcane
Summary: Amu's made a bet with Ikuto... She thinks she can find the PERFECT present for him. What does she finally deem perfect? Will Ikuto like it? Or will it all go downhill?


Amu trudged down the street, hoping to find what she was looking for. She looked in windows of practically every single store, but to no avail. She sighed quietly. Ran, Miki, and Su floated enthusiastically beside her.

"COME ON AMU-CHAN! YOU CAN FIND ONE!" Ran screeched.

"Yeah~desu!" Su smiled.

"Just keep a level head, and search." Miki suggested.

She sighed yet agin. "I'm trying but I actually have NO idea what to get."

"Then why'd you make that bet?" Su asked innocently.

"Because I was SICK and TIRED of hearing him say no one cares or, its fine, it doesn't matter! Because _I_ care and it _does_ matter to me!" Amu growled.

They all nodded knowingly at her while Miki began to scratch furiously at her sketchpad, creating light outlines of two people. Soon it became two mannequins together. One was on the left, standing side view, and one was kneeling in front of it, holding one hand out and one hand on the place where its heart should be. Soon it was a woman with shoulder length hair standing and a boy with beautiful, smooth, locks of hair kneeling. Then it started to look like Amu... and Ikuto... Amu had a deep blush on her face, and her eyes showed surprise and happiness while Ikuto's eyes were twinkling like stars, and he was holding a ring. Obviously he was proposing to Amu in the drawing. Ran and Su started to squeal about Ikuto and Amu paired together while throwing in some complements about Miki's drawing. Miki smiled and said a thanks while Amu looked at them strangely.

"... Lets not show Amu-chan that one." Miki grinned mischievously.

Ran and Su immediately caught on and laughed while nodding their agreement before they chased Amu who was already down the block

"You guys need to learn to keep up." Amu grinned.

"C-cheater!" They gasped as they greedily took in the cold air.

Amu only grinned wider. Then as she sweeped her gaze across the shops, something caught her eye. She hurried over to it. One word came to her wind as she looked over the beautiful thing.

_Perfect... _Amu thought.

_But... I only have three hundred dollars to spend on gifts... _Amu thought.

She shrugged. It was, after all, the first Christmas she was spending with Ikuto.

_I can afford to be generous..._ She thought.

When she entered the shop, a beautiful bell sounded throughout the shop. She walked up to the counter.

" Hi, I'd like the one in the window." Amu smiled, without really paying attention to the woman. But she did notice that the woman had long purple hair. Anyways, the woman smiled, and walked over to the window. She pointed to the one Amu had seen.

"This one?" The woman asked.

"Yep... that's the one." Amu nodded.

She got out the item carefully, and placed it in a box surrounded and covered with a velvet blue cushion on the inside. The same striking blue as Ikuto's hair.

"Before you close it, can you engrave something for me onto it?" Amu asked.

The woman nodded her consent. Amu wrote down what she wanted engraved onto it and the woman smiled and nodded. She got out a very thin knife and began carving it. When she was done, She secured the item in the box and closed it, taping it shut. She carefully wrapped up the box in a cobalt blue wrapping paper, as requested by Amu, decorated with tiny black kittens rolling over Christmas ornaments, wearing red Santa hats. She giggled just thinking about the blue haired boys reaction.

"So... if you don't mind me asking, who is this for Amu-chan?"

Amu looked up surprised. It wasn't a girl at all like she had thought. It was a boy. A certain boy known as _Nagihiko_.

"N-Nagi?!" Amu stammered.

He smiled. "Hi Amu-chan."

_No wonder I thought the clerk sounded kind of manly... _Amu thought.

"W-what are you doing here?" Amu stuttered.

"... I work here for a part time job?" Nagi questioned.

Amu blushed. "Oh..."

"So? Who's it for? I can already guess." Nagi smiled.

"N-NO! I-It's not for I-Ikuto!" Amu denied as a deeper blush coated her cheeks.

While Amu and Nagi talked, Ran, Miki, Su, Temari, and Rhythm were talking.

"So! Temari! Rhythm! How are you guys!" Ran exclaimed.

" Yo! We're doing fine! How are you?" Rhythm smiled.

"Awesome! We missed you guys~desu!" Su giggled.

They all laughed and talked, reminiscing old memories.

"Amu-chan... I never said anything about Tsukiyomi-kun! Besides, I already know who it is! Because you already told me... rmember?" Nagi singed.

Amu hid her face in her hands.

"It's okay Amu-chan, I won't tell!" Nagi grinned.

"I'll even give you a discount! Five percent discount!" Nagi grinned.

Amu smiled at him.

"It'll be... two hundred seventy two dollars and seventeen cents, plus tax." Nagi smiled as he held out his hand.

Amu handed him the crumpled hundred dollar bills and he entered the amount in the cash register.

" Your change will be twenty seven dollars and eighty three cents! Have a good day Amu-chan!" Nagi grinned as he handed her the change and her receipt.

She thanked him, waved her Shugo Chara's over, picked up her package carefully, and they left. As she walked home, she kept thinking about what his reaction would be like. Would he be happy? Sad? Upset? She didn't know. Before she even knew it, she was back at her house. She entered the house, and was greeted by her mother, over enthusiastic father, and her younger sister Ami.

"NEE-CHAN! YOU'RE HOME!" Ami screeched.

Amu smiled and rubbed the young girls head, earning a squeal.

"Welcome home Amu-chan." her mother, Midori smiled.

"Thanks Mama."

"AMU! MY LITTLE SPARROW! WHO'S THAT GIFT FOR?!" her father, Tsumugu wailed.

She blushed a bit. "... a friend..." She managed.

"Oh! Is it for Neko onii-chan?" Ami asked.

"O-ONII-CHAN? SO IT'S A BOY?! MAMA! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS!" Papa wailed.

"Papa, Amu is old enough to have a few guy friends. Just leave her!" Mama giggled.

"NOOO!" he sobbed.

He ran into the bathroom and locked himself inside while Ami tried to get him to come out.

"So, what did you buy?" Mama smiled.

"S-e-c-r-e-t." Amu grinned.

Her Shugo Chara's laughed at her while Mama pouted. Amu giggled and ran up to her room to stow it away before Ami even got to it. She shuddered just thinking about what Ami would do if she found it. Then, Amu prepared for bed. Luckily, she didn't have much homework... She smiled to herself as she bid her Shugo Chara's good night, and climbed into bed.

_Good night.. Ikuto... _Amu thought as she closed her heavy eyelids.

Amu sat up quickly. Sunlight was streaming in through her balcony. She threw off her covers and yawned. She was SO sleep today. She got dressed, and brushed her teeth. Then she looked at the time. It was... 7:59. Amu's eyes widened.

"DANG IT!" her voice echoed.

Somewhere on a rooftop, a blue haired boys cat ears twitched from the screech.

"Late again... huh Strawberry..." He chuckled.

Then he resumed his nap.

Amu ran down the stairs, her Shugo Chara's floating after. She grabbed a piece of bread before waving at her parents and running out the door. She panted heavily as her feet pounded on the ground. Then she slammed into someone. A mess of brown hair was seen by her before she fell backwards.

"Don't get in my way." She muttered, before she got up to take off again.

"WAIT HINAMORI!" the boy screeched.

The only person that called her that was... Souma Kukai... She turned and, sure enough, it was Kukai. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Kukai..." Amu said bashfully.

He waved it off. Then they heard a distant bell sound three times. The late bell...

"DANG!" They screeched as they resumed running, this time side by side. But when they reached the gate, it was already closed. Kukai made eye contact with Amu and she nodded knowing what he wanted to say.

**Jump it.**

"Ran! Character Change!"

"Daichi! Character Change!"

They both ran up to the foot of the fence and leaped up, using their feet to kick off the fence, the flipped backwards, and up into the air before landing on their feet perfectly. Then they took off and into the building. They burst into their classroom, panting heavily. When the class saw them, they applauded and cheered.

"GO HINAMORI!"

"YEAH KUKAI!"

"SOUMA! HINAMORI!"

Amu and Kukai both looked at their classmates confused before their teacher, Yukari-sensei cleared her throat.

"Souma-kun, Hinamori-san, I'd like it if you _didn't _jump the fence as a desperate attempt to get to school on time please." She smiled.

Kukai and Amu looked at the floor bashfully and nodded while the class burst into laughter.

"Yes Sensei..." They murmured as they ran to take their seats.

Then the Yukari- sensei started her lesson. After class, Kukai and Amu met up with the Guardians and the talked about plans for Christmas.

"Yaya's going to eat all the candy she wants!" Yaya grinned.

"Yaya-sempai... you'll get cavities." Kairi warned.

"What about you Amu?" Nagi askes slyly.

Amu sent him a glare and sighed. "N-nothing much... just going to spend the holidays with my family..."

"Then why is your face COMPLETELY red Amu?" Rima smirked.

"I-It's not!" Amu stuttered.

They all laughed while Amu became even more flustered.

"So Amu... Who did you get presents for? A certain black cat maybe?" Rima smirked.

"N-NO! W-What gave you that idea?!" Amu denied.

"Woahh Amu! Such a violent denial Amu! I was just joking! Perhaps you really did then?" Rima laughed.

Amu glared at her. Rima just laughed harder. "Rima-chan! Perhaps we should stop teasing poor Amu-chan." Nagi chided.

Rima glared at him.

"A-Alright guys! Tomorrow we're gathering to celebrate the new month! We'll exchange presents tomorrow! So get some sleep! We'll meet at... Hinamori-san's home. Is that alright?" Tadase stated.

"Yeah." Amu answered.

_Just got to keep the present for Ikuto hidden... They probably won't go through my closet... _Amu thought.

"Okay! Bye!" Amu yelled quickly before running out of the Royal Gardens.

"Amu-chan! You have to go meet Ikuto-kun in the night though!" Ran reminded.

"It'll be fine!" Amu smiled.

They shrugged and raced home. Amu finished her homework quickly before joining her family for dinner at 8:00.

"Itadekimasu!" Amu chanted.

She then ate her food.

"Ummm... Mama?" Amu stuttered.

"Yes Amu-chan?" Mama replied.

"C-can some of my friends come over tomorrow? For a new month celebration thing?" Amu asked.

"Of course!" Mama smiled.

She thanked her mother before finishing her food, putting the bowl I the sink, and heading upstairs to get ready for bed. After she took a shower, semi- dried her hair, and brushed her teeth, she sat on her bed just thinking.

"Boo..." a low voice whispered beside her ear.

Amu squealed before falling of the bed with a solid thud. Amu rubbed the side of her head, which happened to be her temple before glaring at the figure. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu whined.

He smirked. "Yes, my sweet little _Strawberry_?"

Amu blushed. "Stop scaring me! I'll loose all my brain cells if this keeps repeating!"

"Who said you had any to loose?" he snickered.

She glared at him. "Alright! I'm sorry. Happy?"

"No." Amu said stubbornly.

He smirked. Then leaned in towards her. Her breathing rate picked up.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

Still he leaned closer until her nose brushed against his collar bone. She gasped before she felt a soft pressure right at her bump. It was Ikuto's lips. Everything about him seemed to lure her in. His scent, his beautiful eyes, his long eyelashes that surrounded his eyes, his silky, shiny hair, his beautifully even shaped lips, and even the texture of his lips. She blushed deep as Ikuto held his lips on her temple for what seemed like years before he leaned back.

"Better? I'm sorry Amu..." Ikuto said softly.

She was still frozen in shock. He lifted her up and slid her underneath the blankets and climbed in next to her after kicking off his shoes. He wrapped one arm securely around her waist, pulled her towards him and sighed contently.

"Good night... Amu." he whispered.

Then he drifted asleep. Amu snuggled closer to him, still dazed and relished his warmth. Miki, began to furiously scratch her pencil against her notepad once again to capture the moment. Soon enough, it looked exactly like the scene before them. Ikuto and Amu snuggled together, except, more zoomed in.

"I don't think we should show Amu-chan this one either..." Miki whispered.

"Agreed." They giggled quietly.

Amu's eyes flew open. She sat up. The space next to her was empty. She sighed quietly.

_Ikuto's... not here... _Amu thought sadly.

Then she shook her head. She prepared for her morning and just as she finished getting dressed, her mother called out to her.

"Amu-chan! Your friends are here!" she yelled.

She smiled to herself. She checked to make sure the gift was hidden before rushing downstairs. It was Nagi, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau.

"Thanks for having us here Hinamori-san." Kukai grinned.

"Oh not at all! But you'll have to excuse her papa! He doesn't like boys much!" Mama laughed.

She gestured for them to have a seat. Then she brought cookies and hot chocolate. Amu smiled at her friends. After they were done eating, they exchanged presents.

"Hinamori-san, who do you have presents for?" Tadase smiled.

_Uh-oh... _Amu thought.

"I- uh... spent all my money on someone else's present already..." Amu murmured.

"For who?"

Then the girls all squealed. "AMU! Lets go to your room!"

Then they grabbed her and went into her room. When they entered the room, there was Ikuto. His hair was dripping and thankfully, he was wearing clothes. All the girls mouths opened while Amu's cheeks turned especially red.

"I-IKUTO! Why are you still here! I-I thought you left this morning.!" Amu stammered.

The girls squealed. Then they started to leave.

"We'll give guys some _alone _time Amu." Rima giggled.

Rima was the last one to leave before she shut the door.

"W-wait!" Amu stuttered.

Then Ikuto trapped her. He leaned closer to her.

"I-Ikuto! I- uh... I have your birthday present!" Amu smiled.

Something flickered in Ikuto's eyes. Then disappeared. He went to go sit on her bed. She ran into her closet and got out the present carefully without damaging it. She presented it to Ikuto. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

" Congratulations! Happy Birthday Ikuto!" She smiled widely.

He smiled a genuine smile and grasped the present. He opened it carefully and opened the box. His eyes watered when he saw what it was. It was a brand new violin bow.

"I-is it okay? I remembered you said that your violin bow broke so I got you a new one!" Amu grinned.

He smiled. "Thank you."

then he embraced her gently. She hugged him back.

"You're welcome." Amu smiled.

He leaned back and pulled out his violin. He had been itching to play it for days. He set the violin under his chin, put the bow in place, and pulled the strings across the violin gently. It sounded exquisite. And it fit him perfectly. Just like his original bow. Amu smiled at the sound. Then he saw something on the bow. Engravings. It read, 'Happy birthday Ikuto, I love you. -Amu' Tears streamed down his face.

"Ikuto? Are you alright?" Amu asked, concerned.

"I love you too." Ikuto smiled.

Then he leaned in. His lips met hers gently and she kissed him back immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stroked his hair gently. He purred and pulled her closer. At last, the black cat was led into the light by a kind young girl. She held promises for him that he never knew existed to him. And now, he knew. He would stay in her embrace forever.

_Thank you... Amu.. for the best birthday ever..._ Ikuto thought blissfully as he stared at the girl that promised to stay by his side.

That alone, was enough for him.

**Sorry... I couldn't update on your birthday Ikuto. I started writing it on his birthday but I couldn't finish! I wrote myself into a writers block! Well it's done, so happy belated birthday Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I'm pretty satisfied overall.**

**Amu: You should be. I guess I'm pretty okay with this one.**

**Blackarcane: Thanks guys!**

**Ikuto: Since I am satisfied, I'll do the honors. Blackarcane does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Peach Pit owns them! And if she owned it, Amuto would be all over it! Please review! Every review encourages her to write more!**


End file.
